Twisted turn of Events
by AudreyNicole
Summary: Amara was always a smart girl, she had a complicated life, though things got worse after she got off work and was kidnapped...Rated M for sex, and rape
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here's my first chapter guys, I don't know whether or not to continue it, so if you want me to, review. Hope you all enjoy! 3 AudreyNicole**

Inside of the 'Rose Passage', a very nice resturaunt ran by what appeared to be a loving family, stood a young 17 year old girl. She sighed as she flipped her long black hair over her shoulder, her cropped bangs falling infront of one of her electric blue eyes. She had been working all day and now wanted nothing more than to go home. Her life was so different than all the other teens, instead of hanging out with her friends, she was always at the resturaunt. "Amara, table 22 is ready for their drinks, and check." Her mothers voice yelled from the kitchen. It was friday night, and ofcourse the place was packed. Normally, the place was packed with your every day looking family: a mom, dad, son, and daughter, though on the weekends they tended to get many teens in there.

Pushing open a set of double doors, Amara walked into the dinning area. The resturaunt was beautiful, each table had candles placed in the middle, the ceillings were high, arches at each door showed just how old the resturaunt was. With ease, she maneuvered her way around the tables, balancing a tray holding several drinks on one hand. Her outfit consisted of a black short skirt, with matching black high heels, and a white tight button up shirt, she chose to keep a few of the top buttons undone. As she reached the table, she imeadiantly brought a smile on her lips. "Here are your drinks gentlemen.." Her voice sounded angelic, it was so soft, so sweet. She looked up at them as she placed each of their drinks to the rightful person. Once finished she turned her head just to see her mother and father walking towards the door. "We're leaving, lock up after you clean up in here." Her father called to her just as they walked out of the door.

It was just like them to leave her to clean up the place. They were never really around that much, too caught up in their own things, like getting drunk. Oh, they were always drunk, that or drugged up. _What a life._ She thought sarcastically. Amara had always been such a sweet girl, she was a straight A student, never got in trouble, and always did what her parents wanted. Then there was her beauty, she had the body of a model, though her mother would never let her be one, she wanted Amara to stay here forever, to be her personal slave. Her father on the other hand wanted her to be more 'out going' about her body, attract more guys so she could get married to a very wealthy man.

With a shake of her head she turned back to the table of men, well they weren't men actually, they were about her age, or maybe a year older. "I'll be at the register when you are done." Amara smiled one final time before turning around and heading towards the other table. She quickly up the plates and glasses and carried them with her back to the sinks. "I'll just wash these tomorrow when I open.." She muttered as she set them down, making sure she had already given them their check, she walked to the cash register. _Thank God their ready to leave, I can't wait to go home and sleep._ She thought as she watched the men walk over. "I hope you all enjoyed your evening." She smiled brightly to them as they paid with a credit card. _Figures.._ She thought as she okay'd it on her screen. Once the transmission was done, she handed them their receipt, waving good-bye.

"Now I can finally go home." She stiffled a yawn as she grabbed her purse. As soon as she opened the door, locking it behind her, she regretted not bringing a jacket. The cool nights air blew, nipping at her exposed skin. With a sigh she looked around, attempting to find her car. Once locating what part of the parking lot that it was in, she slowly began to make her way over to it, humming softly to herself. She was sure she could hear foot steps comming from behind her. _Must be my imagination.._ She thought, but still decided to look over her shoulder, once doing so regretted it. There, about 20 feet away, stood two shadowy figures.

Amara turned back around, slowly picking up pace. "Maybe they are..." She couldn't think of a logical reason for why they were out there. "...maybe there leaving...they can't be following me...can they?" Her quiet question was answered when their footsteps continued, getting faster, getting closer. She shook with fear, doing the only thing she thought would work, run.

Pumping her legs as hard as she could, she sprinted across the parking lot, her eyes locked on her car. All she had to do was get to it, get inside, and lock the doors. It didn't take her as long as she figured it would to get to her car. Quickly she skidded to a stop, shoving her hand in her purse for her car keys. "Gotcha!" She exclaimed happily as she pulled them out. Just as she was lowering the keys to the door, a hand grabbed a hold of her arm, turning her around roughing. She looked up at the man, fear written all over her face, "What do you want with me?" Her voice was small, breaking at points.

Unfortunantly, Amara's question was answered in a way that left her shaking even harder. A growl escaped the man's lips, resembling that of a dog when it is about to strike. The man grabbed Amara's other arm, pulling her to him in a swift motion. "Do not fear us." His voice was like velvet, soft and smooth. The other man, whom Amara hadn't paid much attention to, stepped forward, a smirk plastered on his face. "Your comming with us."

Darkness clouded Amara's vision and slowly the world began to spin. With a slight groan she slipped from the man's grasp, falling back onto her car, unconsious.


	2. Chapter 2

Moonshade999 - _I hope you do continue, because so far the story is pretty good and interesting :) Plus I'm pretty curious to read what happens next. _- Yes I will be continuing the story, and I thank you for the review. As I wrote the story I didn't find it all that interesting, well until the two guys showed up :-)

Maui90 - _Same as your last reviewer, I can't wait to know what happens next. I've read quite a few vampire stories both on and other sites but Amara's character just seems different and I can't wait to know what happens next. _ Well thank you, I did want Amara to be different I just wasn't sure how people were going to take to liking this kind of character.

Kags21- _Please update soon. _- Haha alright, doing so Kags.

Ms.Sanders - _Omg! You have to finish it!! I wanna know what happens lol You have a really good beginning, I look forward to reading more. _- First, thank you for being so enthusiastic about this story. No need to worry anymore kiddies, I'm continuing it.

&&

Dalton looked dubiously at the fallen girl, then back at his partner. "You sure this is the one?" he muttered. If she were truly the one they were looking for, she wouldn't have succumbed so easily to having her breath stolen. 

The other man shrugged. "Might as well take her and make sure. If we're wrong, at least we won't go hungry." 

It was hard to argue with that. Dalton carefully lifted her from the car and rested her head carefully against his shoulder. His companion rolled his eyes at him. 

"Always the gentlemen. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with your food?" Tallen asked with a cocky smirk plastered on his face. 

Dalton looked down at the sleeping girl and brushed her bangs from her face. "What can I say? I like savoring my meal." And what a feast for the senses this one was. Her smooth black hair tumbled across his arm and swung in gentle arcs below her. If she were Natia, she must have dyed her blonde hair, but those blue eyes were unmistakeable. A very pretty girl no doubt, in a way that was almost too generically pretty, but the dark circles under her eyes withheld perhaps a different story. The moonlight gave her a ghostly Sleeping Beauty glow and he indulged in a bit of romantic fancy before sighing and beginning to walk. It will be such a shame once she wakes up, goes all weepy and hysterical and ruin it all for him. 

"I have a good feeling about this one," He called over his shoulder as they began the walk back to the hotel. It was true, he didn't know why but he could feel that this was the right one. Tallen scoffed at him, being so used to hearing that. "That's what you always say and you were wrong the last four times! Although I can't really complain-- " 

"I know, but even so." He looked down at her. It was hard to say whether or not Natia was hiding inside this girl, but she was known to go for the pretty, sad ones. He would just have to wait until she awoke. Which suprisingly enough didn't take long, slowly he could feel her start to stir awake.

&&

Darkness. The sounds of echoing footsteps. Nothing made sense. Everything was dark, the slight breeze danced across her skin with each step the man took. Amara struggled to open her eyes, she knew she had to, but a part of her just wouldn't allow it. Though in the same perspective a small part in the back of her head screamed for her to open her eyes, screamed for her to take charge of the moment. 

Furrowing her eyebrows, Amara slowly opened her eyes. She wasn't aware of the suroundings, just the fact that someone was currently carrying her. The memories hit her quickly. She suddenly remembered two men comming towards her, then grabbing her, then everything going black. _What could all this mean? Who are these men?_ Her mind screamed numerous questions as she struggled to find her voice. 

"Wh- whats going on?" Her voice broke on the first word as she tried to push the man away from her. All she wanted was to go home, to go back to her life. Even as much as her everyday life bothered her, it was better than what was happening now. She would much rather be baby sitting the neighbors bratty kids than be in the situation. Anyone would rather be some where else in this situation. 

Suddenly the obvious clicked in her head. They were kidnapping her, but why? Why was she being taken? Maybe they wanted money. Maybe they would hold her hostage until her 'parent's paid whatever amount they wanted. Ha, she wanted to laugh, as if they would pay money to get her back. The only reason her parents would want her around would be to be their little personal slave. 

Though that thought didn't seem like it was what was going on. They were probably just going to kill her. Amara shuddered at the thought. She looked up at the man that was carrying her, finally deciding what she would do. 

With a sudden burst of courage she pushed with all her might against his shoulder, wiggling out of his grasp, she flipped onto her hands and knee's. Carefully she stood up. "What do you want with me?" Her voice was shaking as she slowly started to back away, her eyes shifting from one man to another.

Tallen smirked, this time he was the one to step forward. "Why bother trying to run, it didn't workl last time, it won't work this time.." He was walking towards her, his eyes never leaving Amara's shaking body. "Don't be scared..." The words were meant to be kind, but they had so much menice in them that it just made her back up more.

"No...leave me alone..." Amara shook her head as she turned, about to sprint off when a set of hands grabbed a hold of either shoulder, pulling her back against a hard body. She struggled, pushing hard on the man. "Let me go!" The world began to get dark once again. She tried to fight against it, and did a good job at it for a little minute. Her legs grew weak and that was all it took. She passed out, going limp and falling into Tallen.

With one swift motion, Tallen picked her up, he looked back at Dalton, "I'll carry her this time. She won't get out of my grasp."


End file.
